


Drowning

by laughingwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingwolves/pseuds/laughingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is always afraid to close his eyes. He's always re-living that night. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Matt tried to focus on the textbook infront of him. His vision went blurry and he felt his head nod off to the side. He had fallen asleep in class. One thing he never wanted to do.

As soon as his vision went dark, he was surrounded by water. He couldn’t breathe. Water filled his lungs and he couldn't even scream. His fingers reached out for something to hold, but all he felt were his nails closing in on his palms, the water slipping through like air. 

Help me

help

Matt's lungs constricted and his head felt like it was about to explode. He felt tears run from his eyes and he squeezed them tighter. 

Matt opened his mouth but only sank deeper. He choked on the water and closed his fists. But this time his hand had gripped something. He opened his eyes to find himself in class. He gasped one more time, sucking in all the air he could. He looked around, some people laughed and others just stared. Mr. Harris stood in front of him with a questioning look. A voice rang loud in his head.

You tell no one. 

Matt let his fingers slowly relax before he grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the room. 

He was only halfway to the locker room before he felt like his lungs were filling with water. His body fell shakily to the ground and he started to heave. He closed his eyes to keep back the tears as he heard the voice again.

This....this is your fault.


End file.
